Ragnarok : The Story of a Legend
by AcientHydra
Summary: My First Story! Nice to meet you !  OCC :  Well I'm Not sure How this works but so far all Character is based on Ragnarok Job Classes   But only 2 Character is shown on this chapter  Leon  Lord Knigt   Mark  Champion  Epilogue is actually Prologue. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is My First time in FanFic so I'm sorry if my story aren't that interesting or so. However, I will do my best to make story because it is my hobby and I love it.  
>(Thanks to someone that is teaching me now)<p>

So this is another story base of Ragnarok Online! Even Though not all knows about Ragnarok Online so I hope you will understand some of the skill mentioned in this story~ Plus, the story line and the character is genuine made by me (and Im not copying it from any other story) But If somehow I do, My apologies then.

So Here goes~ The Prologue~

**Prologue**

The war between the demon, god and human had long finished as the Satan Morroc were defeated by the brave warriors who fight along side with the gods in order to maintain peace of the Rune Midgard. The human suffers a huge loss of their people and the destruction of their city especially Morroc which now lay in ruins. The leader of the Gods, Odin has been crowned as the Ruler Of Rune Midgard for slaying the Satan Morroc with the aid of the human warriors along side with the his valkyrie. These brave warriors who manage to survive the assault are called the "Legend".

2 years after the death of the Satan Morroc, the people of Rune Midgard live in harmony as their tried to rebuild back to their lives. The rebuilding of the town of Morroc was still on-going because the damage was very devastating to be repaired by only 2 years. Even after the war, the hunt to put down the entire remaining dangerous monster still being executed as Lord Odin demanded it for the greater good. Rune Midgard is now was at their peaceful state ever imagined. Inexperience people started to forgot about the hardship and danger outside in the world that is lived by human, monster, demon and the gods.

**Chapter 1 - The Tournament**

City of Prontera

Inside one of the busiest city, an event is happening. Is the royal duel that puts all of those who volunteered themselves to fight inside the battleground made inside a coliseum. Many famous fighters from all around Rune Midgard is gathering in order to win one million zeny and a chance to meet or even to fight one of the Legend.

"I wonder which Legend will show up in this tournament?" a man asked one of the spectators inside the coliseum. "Who knows? Even so, all of the 7 Legend are very powerful and famous people!" reply the other man.

The people didn't just come to witness the fight between strong warriors, but to get the chance to meet one of the Legends which is a rare sight. Most of the legend always stays outside the city as their often went for an adventure or helping the royal knights to hunt the remaining Elite Monster. All of the fighters has assembled on the middle of the coliseum and prepared themselves. The fight is about to begin.

"Look, it's him!" one of the spectators started to yell. "Our great Lord, Odin!" "Yeah its him!" "Hail Lord Odin!" the crowd started to cheer upon the arrival of Lord Odin, the Leader of the Gods and the Ruler of Rune Midgard. The yelling of the crowds started to fill the entire coliseum. Then he, Lord Odin raises his hand as a sign for them to be quiet as he is going to start a speech.

"Its been a very pleasant day to run this tournament people of Rune Midgard," he gave a speech. "Let us all witness as our brave warriors skills as they fight to prove who is worthy to become the champion of Prontera!" he ended his speech as he raises his hand. The crowd cheers as he started to walk inside the castle.

"Let the fight commence!" the host of the tournament gave the signal. All of the fighter started the fight. The Assassin Cross started to **cloaking**, High Wizards cast their '**Energy Coat**', Champion summons their holy spirit and so on. In just a mere second, the coliseum flash as the fighting starts. Explosion by the magic, the sound of sword clashing, and anything that would happen in battlefields. In this fight, it seems that the knight class and the assassin class are dominating. Even so, the other classes still giving out their heavy retaliation. The crowd cheers as they were entertained by the shows and effort gave by the fighters.

After 2 hours of fighting, only a Champion and a Lord Knight left. The crowd silence as they focusing to watch the final battle. "Can't believe you made out after all of that ruckus eeh? Mark?" the Lord Knight spoke. "Not bad for the 'die hard Knight' such as you! Leon" the Champion replied. "Wanted to give the crowd on of the best fight they ever see?" Leon suggested. Clenching his fist, Mark replied, "You Bet! Hah!" he punches the ground initiating his Battle stance. "**Dangerous Soul Collect**!" tiny light balls start to circle the Champion. "I won't end you with **Asura Strike** like usual Leon!" Mark challenges. Leon's blade suddenly shine as he cast '**Aura Blade**' and '**Two-handed quicken**'. "Sweet!" Leon smirks.

Leon use **charge** and hit Mark and he continues with his attack "**Bowling Bash!**" the blast caused by that attack knocks Mark away but as he recover his fall he suddenly appear behind Leon using **Body relocation**. "Ora ora ora!" He starts to give a relentless blow towards Leon. "**Triple Attack! Chain Combo! Combo Finish! Tiger Knuckle Fist! Chain Crush Combo!**" The blow really damaged Leon so bad but Mark isn't finish yet. "**Palm Push Strike!**" the strike is so fierce until it blows Leon away by 3 feet. But Leon didn't fall by that strike. He clearly coughs out blood by that attack. "As expected from the strongest Champion," he exclaimed.

He put away his sword and taks out a huge spear. Mark was surprised. "You're not sword user!" – "Too bad I'm not!" his spear started to glow as he initiate **Aura Blade**. He raise his hand and throw the spear towards Mark. "**Spear Boomerang!**" Mark manages to dodge using **Body Relocation** but Leon was already in front of him. Leon quickly gives Leon his counter-attack "**Joint Beat!**" the attack break Mark's ankle causing him to unable to use **Body Relocation**. "**Head Crush! **The strong attack causes Mark to bleed and as he falls on his knees, Leon continues his attack. "**Brandish Spear!" **he strikes the ground causing the ground to crack and knock Mark away. Mark hit the wall as he were thrown by Leon and fell onto the ground.

Who will win this year tournament? God knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Hydra : Here is the Chapter 2 of the Story~ Yeah, I make very big mistakes about how to Upload the story... How to Put the story in order (chapter by chapter) and even changing Epilogue to Prologue... Well, I'm trying my best to fix this and Continue this story as best as i can :)

**Chapter 2 - The Unexpected Victory**

The Relentless fight stunned the spectators of the coliseum. It was a fight that they never witnessed before for the last 2 match of the tournament.

"They really fight with all they had to offer!" a man exclaimed. He is also a Lord Knight. Tall guy. Who have a short brown hair and scarlet red eyes.

"They truly are remarkable warriors right, Vincent?" a woman talked to a paladin nearby. Her hair is black. She has eyes that have 2 different colors, gold yellow and blue sky.

"To think that lord knight is able to withstand after that hard blow… Reminds me of you, Alfred," the paladin stated to the Lord Knight. He has white hair with white eyes. "What? You got to be kidding me Vincent! Iriya can take more than me despite her soft body and –" Alfred stopped as he was kicked by Iriya.

"You never know when to keep your mouth shut!" stated Iriya angrily.

"Look who's talking? You always swing around your leg as they are not lethal! You are Taekwon Master for god sake!" Alfred stated with angry tone. He obviously does not like the last kick. "There will be no man for you because of your hot-headed personality!" He continues.

"What do you say!" Iriya face turns red in anger. The ground around her started to shake. She emits powerful aura around her. Seeing this, Alfred started to unsheathe his sword.

"About time huh?" he taunt Iriya. The ground around him also started to shake. His sword started to shine. It is **Aura Blade**. The people nearby started to move away as they fear what will happen.

"Oh my god! It's Alfred! The strongest Lord Knight ever lived!" a man exclaim. "It's not just that, Even Iriya too!" another person exclaim. "Stand back!" suddenly a guard nearby order the people to move away. "All of you know how fearsome "Legend" can be," he explains in serious tone.

The guards can't do anything about this. The "Legends" are not only famous for their strength and power, but the status they hold even reaches of those royalties. This is because they are the heroes whom defeated Satan Morroc. Of course anyone would be afraid to fight against the strongest warriors around. Before Alfred and Iriya managed to fight. They were interrupted. Alfred were knock by a shield on his head while Iriya's hand were pulled by a High Priest.

"Don't fight here Iriya! You too Alfred," The High Priest state. "Why can't both of you stay still just for a moment. We're here as honor guest on this competition. Not to ruin it!" exclaimed Vincent with angry tone. Touching his head in pain, Alfred complaints to Vincent's action. "That hurts! Why can't you hit me slowly huh?" Vincent ignore Alfred and speak to Iriya. "Please behave Iriya, we're only be here for awhile," he left out a sigh.

"B-but he says rude words towards me…" she replied with some tear on her eyes. She felt guilty since what Vincent say were true. "There there, calm down Iriya," she High Priest patted Iriya's head. "Vincent didn't mean any harm towards you. He just doesn't want people to start talking bad behind you or to us." The High Priest explained which calmed Iriya a bit. "Isn't that right Vincent?" she smiles to Vincent.

"Yeah your right Claire," Vincent nod. Claire is also one of the "Lagend". She has a long sapphire hair and sapphire eyes. "Let's continue to watch the fight without causing anymore ruckus. Got it Iriya and Alfred?" Vincent commences. "Ok…" both Iriya and Alfred agreed while letting out a heave of sigh.

Back to Mark and Leon's Fighting Scene

Mark and Leon were already beaten up and injured. But both of them refuse to give up. Trying their best to defeat each other up, the crowded can only be amazed by their stunning performance. "**Spear Boomerang!**" "**Throw Spirit Sphere!**" both of them strike at the same time leaving both of them knock away simultaneously. Although Mark condition is worsen due to the bleeding, he still gets back up. So does Leon who still show his high stamina. "This blow will surely put you down!" his spear glow as he cast **Aura Blade**. He then charges towards Mark while growling to show his strength. "This one too…" Leon Smirk. "**Dangerous Soul Collect!**" 5 sphere started to gather around him. "**Critical Explosion**" he knocks the ground hard till leaving cracks. His body glows reddish aura with sparks. Again he cast **Dangerous Soul Collect **to initiate his final attack. He waits until Leon gets close enough and his right hand started to glow as the 5 sphere circles the right hand before dissipates into the right hand. "**Asura Strike!**""**Spiral Pierce!" **Explosion occurred. The crowed started to cover themselves as the shockwave of the explosion spread the entire coliseum.

As the smoke began to dissipate, the spectators started to wonder who had won the fight. Then suddenly cheered as they finally saw what had happened on the battlefield. "They've done well, aren't they" Claire state. Even Iriya and Alfred is amazed to see this. Vincent laugh a bit and say, "This is the best tournament so far,"

They were pleased. Its because Leon and Mark are still standing. They were bleeding everywhere, but they still stood up straight. The crowded cheers as they were really touched by the wills of steel that is showed by both of the fighters. As the crowded cheer, suddenly Claire started to walk inside the battle ground. The host of the tournament tried to stop her as the tournament still didn't finish. Claire gave a smile to the host.

"The tournament has already ended. Looks you will have yourselves winners," she giggles. The host was confused by her statements. "Winners?" the host thought. Then when he watches' back the battlefield. Mark and Leon suddenly fell down at the same time, unconscious. The crowds give a "woah!" shout. Realizing this, the host quickly announces the result. "Both of them knocked out at the same time! Both of them are the Champion of Prontera!" after the short announcement, the crowd cheers as they were glad about the results.

Claire walked slowly towards Mark and Leon. As she heals them, she whispers "Both of you truly are remarkable," she then smile. She heals the energy that the both of them lost during the battle and stop their bleeding. She then calls the paramedic to take them for more incentive care.

The tournament ended perfectly. This fight will be remembered as on of the best fight for the last 2 years and the previous tournament that happens before the Chaos Incident. They are now, Champion of Prontera.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:  
>Oh yeah! It's been 2 weeks of holiday and I'm back! Currently as you see, the fight end up smoothly and yeah, the Main character and the Sub-Main Character point of view will be starting in this chapter!<p>

To make up with my holiday, this chapter 3 will be a long one.

I'm trying to keep all of these characters intact so all of them have their role in the stories (it's hard to prevent biases) Well I guess most authors have that problem (or maybe me only)

So here goes, Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3 – An Unforgettable Meeting**

The story about Mark and Leon's fight has spread around the Prontera. It will be a matter of time before it spread throughout the Rune Midgard. The veteran shared their views about the fight with their teammate while the young warriors were motivated to be like them. The world of Rune Midgard is now getting stabilizes as many of dangerous monsters have been wiped out. The outrageous team that hunts the Elite Monster and Demon, the 'Card Hunter' is famous for hunting the Elite Monster and Demon (EDM) such as phereony, Maya, Golden Thief Bug, and many more. The team is leaded by one of the 'Legends' who is a Sniper name Hanks.

The story of the fight even interested the No. 1 duel fighter of all time. He is one of the 'Legends' too. An Assassin Cross who is famous in defeating his foes just by 1 attack. Even though that the 'Legends' do not sticks around lately, but they still keep in touch. Every month, they will gather in an Inn at Prontera. They will have a tea, a Reunion Tea which is famous because it gives opportunity for the people whom wanted to meet them every month. The inn is owned by one of 'Legends', Zeal the High Wizard. He manages to own the inn as he saved the daughter of the Innkeeper from a monster that slip through the Prontera Defenses. Today is their Reunion Day, that is why the 'Legends' started to gather around. Another good day to meet.

Every six month interval at the Inn of Prontera, a gathering will occur. It is a famous gathering called the Legendary Gathering as the name said it, all of the Legend will meet up in the Inn and have meals together. Along this time, people will start to fill the place as their able to meet up close and personal with the Legend themselves.

Iriya, the Taekwon Master, is known by all as the relentless fighter of all time. She is the youngest among the Legend but famous for her **Flying Kick** that manages to knock down the Satan Morroc to the ground. She is also the founder of the Legend Party who deliberately organizes the party.

Alfred, the Lord Knight, the die hard and havoc maker. He is one of the few Lord Knight who are able to use **Berserk** which truly are devastating when it is unleash. Few have known that he is the childhood friend with Iriya.

Claire, the High Priest, is famous by her kindness and beauty. She alone manages to support the Legend as they fight off with the Satan Morroc with all they have. She is a close friend with Iriya ever since they meet up in a small adventure party in the Payon Dungeon.

Vincent, the Paladin, the Shield of Truth. That is his title for able to withstand heavy blows by the ruthless Satan Morroc with his shield and never fall. He meet with Claire along with Iriya and Alfred as he is training to become a crusader alone.

Zeal, the High Wizard, the most intelligent person ever exists. He is famous with his spectacle as he often flicked his spectacle and kaboom! Powerful spells are unleashed. His spell manage to injure the so call invincible Satan Morroc easily. He accidently befriend with the rest of them as he is fighting with Iriya because he mistook her as a "new" demi-human.

Hanks, the Sniper, the most precise archer ever live. He is known for his good-natured personalities. His skills in arrows and traps manage to handle off the Satan Morroc's minions from nearing his allies. He is in the team because he tried to help Iriya when she is having a fight with Alfred. Well, he's very willing.

Creed, the Assassin Cross. Also known as the Blade of Silence. He is the only man that able to get as close as possible to damage the invincible Satan Morroc. Unlike Hanks, he fights with Alfred because he wanted to test his strength which ends up being in the party when suddenly an EDM shows up.

This Legendary Team is gathering up and today they will bring some company with them.

**Prontera Inn's Room**

"**W-where am I**?"

Leon is awake from his rest. He is wondering what happened after the fight. His been patched up with bandages. He looks around and shocked since he saw Mark lying on the bed the opposite of him. Confused and angry, he lifts Mark up and shakes him to awake him. Slowly waking up, Mark startled and pushes Leon away. Both of them cried in pain as their wound started to ache.

"**What the hell are you trying to do**?"Mark questioned Leon's action.

"**Isn't it obvious? I want to ask you what exactly happened after the fight**!" Leon exclaimed. Both of them still did not remember what happened after the fight.

"**Who won the fight**?" both of them ask simultaneously."**Me? You**?"they asked each other.

"**Heh, I guess it is I who won the fight**!" Leon claims.

"**What? You could never stand a chance by my **_Asura Strike_!" Marks denies Leon's claim. Both of them suddenly get up and emits killing aura.

"**I guess you really want another taste of my fist**?" Mark warns Leon who is also doing the same to him, "**What? Maybe I should use **_Magnum Break_ **and blow up this room**!" Without waiting both of them started to charge toward each other. Suddenly, flash of light suddenly surrounds them and the room. Their movement suddenly stops before they were able to hit each other.

"**W-what happened**?" Leon asked.

"**This energy... It must be from a high priest**!" Mark exclaimed.

"**Both of you really loves to fight**," a woman voice suddenly appear. Mark and Leon turn around and surprised on what they see.

"**L-Lady Claire**!" Mark shouted in surprised. "**What are you doing here? Is this energy field is your doing**?" Leon asked out of curiosity.

"**It is **_Basilica_**, the perfect safe zone that protects the user and anyone inside the field from outside and inside harm**," she explains. "**Sadly, it can't work on powerful monster such as the EDM**," she continues with a sigh. She then revoke her spell and both Mark and Leon can move freely again.

"**Our worn out energy from the fight, it must has been you who healed us**," Mark guesses. "**Because if it is not you, we might take longer time to be healed**," Mark continues. Leon can only wonder if that statement is true. He is not good with healing theories.

"**You are clever aren't you**?" Claire giggles. "**To be honest, I was amaze by both of your fighting skills and we too were impressed by it.**" She explains.

"**W-what do you mean by 'we'?**" Leon asks.

"**The Legend of course,**" she smiles. "**Today, our group leader decided to invite both of you in our reunion party in this Inn's Cafeteria. She might have so many questions to ask, so both of you better be prepare**," she giggles. Mark and Leon were speechless as they can not believe on what they had just heard. To be able to see and talk to the _Legend_ is rare, but to join them in their Reunion Party? It's a chance once in a life time for them.

"**So, whenever you two ready, we will be waiting downstairs~**" she told them as she walks towards the stairs. Before she is able to take a step downstairs, Leon suddenly asked her, "**The Fight! Who has won the fight**?" Hearing this, Claire turns around and answer Leon's question with a smile, "**Both of you~**" she said before she continues walking downstairs.

Again both Leon and Mark are speechless. They never thought that both of them can be the winners of the tournaments. They looked at each other and start laughing. Its their wonderful time for being this lucky. They quickly patched up their cloth and bandages as they wanted to meet the 7 people who were given the title as the 'Legend'.

**Prontera - Inn's Cafeteria**

"**Waah~ I can't wait to meet them in person~ rarely can we have a chance to have a chit chat with people like them~**" Iriya is excited. Being in a Team where strength and power is unmatched surely keeping them away from making lots of friends. They were respected and admired which cause the people around them to think them as royal families. She was thinking that perhaps if she able to makes friends with the winners, the bond between the 'legend' and the people will be more tighter than usual.

"**Hah! I don't know what are you up to, but bringing them here? Do you really think Zeal and Creed would not mind this**?" Alfred questioned Iriya.

"**Oh come on! Why do you always against on everything I planned**?" she complaints.

"**Because everything you plan is somewhat childish and needs to be supervised**!" Alfred mocked Iriya. Iriya face turns red in anger, before she tried to start a fight, Vincent grab her shoulder which startled Iriya.

"**V-Vincent –**" "**Calm down Iriya…**" Vincent let out a heave of sigh. "**Alfred, can't you try to control yourself from teasing her too much? Besides, it is a great opportunity for us to get around with the people more**," He explained and then release his grab. Iriya who is slightly blush then point her finger towards Alfred.

"**See! Even Vincent agrees to me**!" she is clearly satisfied with it. "**Count me in~**!" suddenly someone sit on a chair nearby them. Surprised by the voice, Iriya then turn around and then smile as she knows that person. "**High-five Hanks~**" she raise her hand. "**Yeah, High Five~**" Hanks raise his hand and hit Iriya's hand gently. Then, both of them look at Creed who currently seeping his tea quietly. Realized that he is being stared, he then replied "**I don't mind about it**," he then continues drinking his tea.

Alfred helplessly feels like he is losing. Knowing this, Zeal laugh and started to make fun of Alfred. "**It** **looks like it is all against one**!"He continues laughing.

"**Just shut up Zeal**!" Alfred was irritated by it. He still does not agreed on what Iriya has planned. Knowing this, Iriya then stands up and goes to Alfred and start pleading to Alfred.

"**Alfred… Please… If one of us did not agreed to this, we will have to cancel our meeting with both of them…**" she pleads towards Alfred honestly. "**Although you don't like it, please just this once only. I promise…**" she stares on Alfred eyes as she is hoping that he would change his mind. Unable to resist Iriya's plea, Alfred looks away and say "**Fine. Do as you wish then**," After hearing this, Iriya cheers happily. Hanks, Zeal and Vincent smile as they see Iriya was that happy.

"**You look happy Iriya. Did all agreed**?" Claire who has just returned from the room pats Iriya's head while asking question. Iriya nod and happily declare it to her companions. "**Everyone~ today, our Reunion Gathering will have two special guests! They are Leon and Mark, the new Champion of Prontera~ So treat them nicely**," she then bows. All of the 'Legend' nod as a sign of agreement.

Their actions are watched by many eyes of the people inside and outside the Inn's Cafeteria. They do not want to bother them. They respect them and will feel awkward if they get close to them. To the normal people, they feel like their status does not suit on being close with them. This believes makes it harder for the Legend to talk to them normally. That is why, Iriya is taking another steps in making some friends with the Champion of Prontera as their status too can be considered high. Although she do not mind in befriends with all the people, but they respect the 'Legend' too much. It almost makes them feel like they are not normal people. So by be friends with the Champion of Prontera could probably makes the people understand that they can be friend to anyone.

After a while, Mark and Leon finally come to meet them. Reluctantly, they approached the 'Legend' Team and kneel as a show of respect towards them. "**Oh, don't kneel. You are our honor guest, we all welcome you here~ have a seat**," Iriya invite them to have a seat nearby them. With a little bit of hesitations, they sat on the chair nearby the 'Legend' Team. Hanks suddenly greeted them, "**Yo! I'm Hanks! Nice to meet you! I heard about the fight, and it impressed me a lot**!" this shook Mark and Leon a bit. Hearing Hanks introduction, the 'Legend' started to introduce themselves one by one.

"**Greetings, I'm Zeal. Your fighting skills is impressive even just by hearing it**," he smirks.

"**Although I've already introduced myself but it won't hurt to repeat myself. My name is Claire, hope you enjoy being with us today**," She smiles.

"**Pleasure to meet you two, my name is Vincent. As a spectator of that fight, I salute both of you for showing that strong wills to us**," Vincent nod as he truly is impressed by it.

Lately, the warriors are starting to show lack of fighting spirits which worries them a lot. Their existence as the guardian might cause them to be carefree. It's a rare sight for them to be able to meet such people anymore, which is why they were impressed to see there are still people who fight with all they have.

"**Heh! I don't need to introduce myself, for I am the Strongest Lord Knight**!" Alfred declares boastfully.

"**Hei! Is that how you introduce yourself to our guest**?" Iriya scold Alfred for behaving inappropriately. Alfred looks away and and say "**I can say anything I want**," this pissed Iriya. But she controlled herself as she needs to behave in front of her guest. It is a rare occasion for her to be able to have a chit chat with other people.

Leon and Mark are speechless as they can not fight back against a 'Legend'. Knowing this, Iriya goes near them and bows to them, "**I'm very sorry for the rude behavior of Alfred…**" she apologies with the feeling of guilt.

"**I-its ok Lady Iriya**," "**We don't mind about it**," Leon and Mark tried to cheer up Iriya. Seeing that Iriya still feeling down, Alfred then gives up and apologies "**My bad then…**" he sighed.

Hearing that, Iriya cheered a bit and then jump near Mark and Leon, "**Hei, can you both tell me about yourself**?" she asked excitedly. Being that close with Iriya, Leon and Mark's faces turn red as they never thought she would be that close.

"**Oh my, Iriya that was so fast to ask about one's personal life**," Claire giggles. Iriya face turns red of embarrassment. It is true that Iriya is lacking on social interaction. Before she become as famous as now, her past childhood was sitting on the bed due to her sickness. The only friends that she met after she was fully healed was at the age of fourteen is the 'Legend'.

"**I'm sorry to break into this moment but… Creed, you didn't introduce yourself yet**," Hanks suddenly speak. All of them start to stare at Creed. Feeling anxious by those stares, Creed finally speaks, "**The name is Creed…**" he the silence which caused all of them to be speechless. After seeping the tea, he coughed a bit before continuing, "**Both of you fight well, I'm impressed…**" he said while looking on Leon and Mark with his usual cold face. Without realizing, the stains of the tea still sticks around Creed's mouth. Alfred and Hanks can not help it but to laugh out loud.

"**Hahaha! That was Original**!" Hanks said while laughing.

"**That was rare**!" Alfred said. Creed quickly cleans up his mouth with handkerchief. He feel depressed as he felt embarrass by his clumsy act. Iriya tries to help him as she knows that Creed tries to be friendly.

"**B-both of you, stop laughing at Creed! He is trying his best**!" then when Iriya looked at Vincent, she was shocked as Zeal and Vincent is trying to hold their laugh. Claire can only smile as she can not do much about it. Leon and Mark looked at each other and then burst to laugh too. Iriya is surprised to see them laughing.

"**We're sorry, we just can't help it**," Mark tries to hold his laugh.

"**We've always thought that we will have some kind of serious conversation and such**," Leon explains while he too tries to hold his laugh. Iriya feels lightened since both Leon and Mark finally understands that this gathering is just a normal reunion like anyone would make. She smiles. She feel happy since her plan of making friends is working.

"**Lets be friends~**" Iriya proposed to Leon and Mark as she raise her hand implying to shake with their hand. Leon and Mark smile and agreed. When one of them tries to shake with her hand, suddenly Alfred shakes their hands and says "**Yeah welcome~ welcome**!" Iriya was dumbfounded by it.

"**Alfred, can you not teased Iriya in every matter**?" Claire sighed. "**The day is boring without teasing her**," Alfred replied while jerking his tongue towards Iriya.

"**Why you…**" Iriya is really pissed by the tease. In fact, it starting to make her tears come out as she can no longer take the tease anymore. Realizing this, Alfred tries to calm her down. Hanks, Zeal, and Creed gave Alfred their cold looks which creeps him out. Claire tries to comfort Iriya by patting her shoulder and explains to her that Alfred always act like that. Since Claire's effort only gave few effects on Iriya, Alfred apologize solely by feeling of guilt. Vincent can only watch and letting out a sigh. Even so, he is glad that Leon and Mark also joined the fray and the gathering continues smoothly as ever.

The people who witnessed this now started to understand that the 'Legend' are not exactly the strict type of person. They are now thinking of ways on how to get near them which excited each of them. Iriya realized this as people starts talking about this gathering. For her, this is the best gathering she could ever wanted.

**Author's Notes**:

Finally! That's the end for the chapter 3! Leon and Mark finally enters the circle of friendship of the 'Legend' Whew this is harder than I imagined!

As you can see, I'm now changing my font style which **BOLD** when it comes to conversation and I will _Italic_ and bold and unbold when it is necessary when it comes to skills. I hope these style will help the readers more in understand and for easy reading.

Please give me a review since I really need to improve my story~ Every review will be gladly replied as fast as I can! And I will do my correction and fixed on the nearest clock of time~

See ya again~ Thank you.


End file.
